Power Rangers Mythic Fury
by Kuro no okami 23
Summary: The myths and legends of the world may seem like simple stories but they are as real as they can be. When the God Hades and his underworld minions threaten the safety of the mortal world the Goddess Nike and the nine Muses will search for those who carry the spirits of the gods to protect the world they know and defend all they love from the terrors of the Underworld.


Power Rangers Mythic Fury

Episode 1: The Power Within

Desmond Martinez was busy doing what he did basically every day. He was going to town on one of the leather punching bags at The Blue Dragon Dojo. All around him, the other students that also attended Blue Dragon were doing the various training exercises that the dojo offered. Since Desmond was a "veteran" member of the dojo he had free range of the whole place. The young 17-year-old continued to pound away at the bag with several punches, kicks, elbows, and knees; he finished off with a powerful spinning back kick that ended up leaving a large hole in the bag which released some of the sand inside.

"Damn it Desmond!" a male voice said behind him.

Desmond turned around to see a young Asian boy around seventeen walking towards him. The boy had dark brown hair that was spiked up with dark brown eyes, ivory skin, and a slender build formed from his years of swimming and Martial arts. He was wearing the traditional Blue Dragon uniform that consisted of a black gi with a blue dragon on the back of it. What set his gi apart from the others was that his was trimmed with blue. This was Chris Lee, Desmond's best friend and another "veteran" member of the dojo. Desmond on the other had a more muscular build, hazel green eyes, and light brown hair with bangs that fell slightly over his eyes. He also had a healthy tan given to him by his Hispanic heritage; he wore a gi similar to Chris except his was trimmed with red.

Desmond rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed, "Sorry Chris, sometimes I can't help myself." he said with a slight Mexican accent in his voice.

Chris groaned, "That's the problem. You keep putting holes in the punching bags and we won't have any left." he scolded his friend. Desmond just shrugged at his friends ranting's. Chris shook his head and the two ended up laughing, Chris motioned with his head for Desmond to follow him. The two friends walked passed various instructors who were teaching classes on techniques, weapon katas (forms), and a few sparring matches. Blue Dragon was founded by Chris' father after he had resigned from Lightspeed Rescue as the Blue Ranger. Chad Lee's actual occupation was being a lifeguard but when he wasn't doing that he was at his Dojo teaching while his wife Kelsey owned an extreme sports gym. Blue Dragon was an old school/new school dojo that combined traditional martial arts philosophies and new age advanced technology that included virtual attacker programs, robotic sparring bots, and other high tech additions.

The two boys walked onto a mat where six robotic sparring bots stood on the edge of the mat. Once the boys walked on, the bots' blue eyes light up and spoke in a robotic voice, "Select attacker number." the bots said in unison.

Desmond and Chris looked at each other, smiled, and nodded, "Full on attack." they said together. All six bots walked onto the mat and assumed martial arts stances which consisted of their legs in wide horse stances, their right fist pulled back close to their bodies, and their left hand out in front of them with an open palm. Desmond bounced on the balls of his feet while his hands were close to his body in open palms while Chris assumed a stance that was similar to the bots except his legs weren't as far spread and his outstretched palm was directed outward towards the bots. The six bots each split up and three took on Desmond while the other three took on Chris.

Three bots charged at Desmond and he immediately went on the offensive, he kicked one bot away while the other two tried to strike him with a punch and a kick. Desmond blocked the punch and the kick and pushed the bots away. The bot that tried to punch him tried again but Desmond blocked it and got inside the bots guard and delivered two elbows to its jaw followed by a few rapid punches to its chest and ending with a heel kick to its head. The second bot came at Desmond and started swinging at him with quick punches and kicks but Desmond was able to block each one of them, he grabbed the bot's left wrist and twisted it before doing the same with the other wrist. Desmond then jumped up and drop kicked the bot.

Chris blocked a kick from a bot before kicking it in the head. The other two bots came at him with a combination of punches and kicks which he was able to avoid perfectly. He kicked out the both of the bots' legs, chopped them both in the neck, and finished with a tornado kick to their heads. The first bot that both he and Desmond took down got back up and entered fighting stances, the two friends looked at each other and grinned. Desmond and Chris ran at each other while their bots followed them, the two boys jumped in the air and performed butterfly twists before ending with a kick to each of the bot's chest. Desmond and Chris walked over and met each other in the center of the mat and clasped each other's hands, "Good job boys." a masculine voice said. The two boys turned their heads to see and older version of Chris coming towards them. At 45 years old, Chad Lee still attained a sort of youthful glow about him. His long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and his deep brown eyes and wide smile showed the joy he saw in the two boys.

He wore the standard Blue Dragon gi but his was trimmed with yellow and blue. Both his, Desmond's, and Chris' gi were trimmed with their colors thanks to Kelsey who dabbled in a bit of sewing.

Desmond and Chris immediately stood at attention as their Sensei approached them, "You both have been doing an excellent job, but then again I would expect no less from Blue Dragon's pride and joy," the boys blushed slightly at the compliment, " Keep up the good work." Chad said.

"Hai, Sensei!" the boys said before bowing to their master. Chad walked away and the boys stood back up and fist bumped each other. After they finished their training for the day, Desmond and Chris stood in the locker room of Blue Dragon changing into their regular clothes. Desmond wore a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt with a black tribal design on the front, and a pair of black boots while Chris wore a pair of khakis, white sneakers, and a white shirt with a blue wave design on the front.

"So, want to head to Slipstream?" Desmond asked his friend. The Slipstream that Desmond was referring to was the one place where teens and young adults from all over the city of Windvale could spend their time relaxing and hanging out.

Chris nodded and slipped on his blue jean jacket, "Sure, let's see if Damien came up with anything new." he said. Desmond nodded and slipped on his dark brown leather jacket.

The two friends exited the building and headed towards the parking lot where their individual vehicles were. Desmond got on his black and red 2015 Ninja H2 motorcycle while Chris opened the door of his midnight blue and black 2014 Chevy Camaro. All of a sudden the ground started shaking violently, Chris quickly dropped to the ground and covered his head with his hands while Desmond got thrown to the ground with his motorcycle pinning his leg underneath.

After a few minutes the shaking stopped, Chris stood back up, "What the hell was that?!" he asked dusting himself off.

"Who cares, help get this damn machine off of me!" Desmond shouted trying to pry himself free. Chris went over to his friend and pulled the bike off of him before helping his friend up.

"You all right bro?" Chris asked his friend.

Desmond nodded and fixed his jacket, "I'm good but what was up with that earthquake?" he asked.

Chris shook his head, "Don't know but at least it's over." he said walking over to his car. He stopped when he noticed Desmond not moving. "Oi Des, what's wrong?" he asked his friend.

Desmond shook his head and he unconsciously rubbed the area over his heart, "I don't know. I've just got a bad feeling."

What the two friends didn't know was that that the earthquake that rocked their home was no ordinary earthquake. Deep below the earth's surface was a land that was only spoken of in myths and legends. Surrounded by the souls of the dead, the Underworld was a land that was just as the legends had described it. In one part there existed the Fields of Elysium or paradise where the souls of the righteous went after their mortal lives were over and lived peacefully in happiness and joy. Then there was Tartarus, also known as the Land of Punishment, this was where all the souls who committed vile acts in their mortal lives were sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in an eternity of torture. Finally between these two lands was the Palace of the Underworld, this was where the King of the Underworld and his Queen spent their lives, trapped by a spell that sealed them there for eternity by the Gods of Olympus.

But thanks to the recent earthquake, that seal would soon be a thing of the past. Inside the multi-towered black bricked fortress, a legion of monsters and forsaken souls waited in anticipation for their lord and master to advise them of their first strike. In front of the monstrous legion stood a large throne made of black obsidian with a being that could be described as anything but human sitting on it. The being had pale skin, pitch black hair, icy blue eyes, a muscular build, and despite his 10,000 year age he appeared to be no older than a male in his mid-thirties. He wore a traditional Greek chest plate which was jet black with the image of a large purple and black crow on it. He wore black slacks on his legs with black metal shin guards and black steel-toed boots. On his shoulders and forearms he wore deep purple armor with intricate Greek writing on the forearms. Clasped to his neck and trailing down behind him was a dark black cloak, this being was none other than the God of the Underworld himself, Hades.

Currently Hades had his eyes closed as he savored the feeling of his new powers flowing into him. Soon two beings began to approach his thrown, both were humanoid but with certain differences. The taller of the two appeared to have a humanoid body that was covered with thick red fur that was mixed with black; it appeared to have the head of a mastiff with blood red eyes and two sharp fangs jutting out from his top jaw. On his shoulders were two pauldrons that were in the shape of mastiff heads. He wore traditional Greek armor with a chest guard, gauntlets, greaves, shin guards, steel tipped boots, and a leather piece covering his waist that was studded with metal. His armor was, in a word, colorful. The front half of his armor that covered his chest and waist armor was colored blood red with the image of a three headed dog on the front while the right half of his armor, from his right shoulder to his right foot, was colored a deep midnight blue with the eyes of his mastiff pauldron being a deep red.

The left half of his armor, from his left shoulder to his left foot, was colored a bright yellow with the eyes of his mastiff pauldron being red as well. This creature was known as The Guard dog of Hell, Cerberus. The other figure was shorter than his canine comrade but he still had a freighting aura about him, he was wearing pitch black armor that was trimmed with dull grey that covered his chest, shoulders, legs, and feet. He had the same leather piece around his waist like Cerberus except his was black with grey armor. Attached to his neck was a dull grey tattered cloak with a hood that reached the floor along with obscuring his face slightly. Attached to the being's back was a golden double headed hammer with Greek runes covering it. The being approached Hades and pulled his hood down revealing a pale white face with a long white beard and a pair of dull grey eyes.

This was The Ferryman of the Dead and Hades' Second in Command, Charon. Both Cerberus and Charon kneeled at the foot of Hades' throne before rising.

Charon stepped forward, "Lord Hades, the seal has begun to weaken." he said in a raspy voice.

Hades opened his eyes and looked at his commander, "I know Charon. Thanks to the new powers I have received from Father I have so much strength that the Seal won't be able to hold myself for long." he said as Cerberus and Charon grinned at each other knowing what that would mean. Hades stood up from his throne and materialized a black and red twin pronged pitch fork and slammed on the stone ground by his throne causing all the monsters in his throne room to look in his direction.

Hades addressed his legion, "The time is now upon us my warriors. With the new powers that Kronos has given me, the seal that the Gods placed on us is now weakening. Once we take over the Mortal World and cut off the God's power that the humans give them, nothing will be able to stop us as we crush the humans and then, the God's themselves!" Hades shouted and threw his arms up as his warriors cheered loudly.

Standing to the side apart from Hades was a young woman that looked like she was in her early twenties but was around the same age as Hades. She had long red hair that reached the small of her back with unblemished porcelain skin and beautiful green eyes. She wore a long white dress that reached the floor with matching white sandals and a light blue shall that covered her bare shoulders. Around her neck was a small black and white pendant that was in the shape of an eagle feather. This was Persephone, The Wife of Hades and The Goddess of Spring. She trembled in slight fear at the notion that Hades just delivered, she clenched the feather shaped pendant as she sent a silent telepathic message to her friend and cousin.

' _Did you hear that Nike?'_ Persephone said through her mind. Persephone never loved Hades but since she was technically part of the Earth she couldn't leave except when she was able to see her mother during spring and summer.

' _Yes Seph I heard. I always knew this day would come_.' A voice said in Persephone's mind which she knew was her cousin Nike.

' _Is everything prepared_?' Persephone asked her cousin.

' _Almost, we just have to find those who carry the spirits of the Gods and we can begin with the operation.'_ Nike told her cousin.

Persephone nodded, ' _Very well, try and find them fast and be careful_.' she said.

' _You too Seph_.' Nike told her cousin before ending the link between their minds. Persephone put her hands together and linked her fingers together in a praying motion and prayed for Nike to be safe and successful.

Nike cut off her connection to Persephone and hung her head down. She had been preparing for this day since The First Titan war when the Gods fell into their deep slumber after using their energies to seal Hades and Kronos away in the Underworld.

Nike sighed, "Looks like the time has come," she then put on a determined look," Time to get to work, ladies!" she shouted. From above her, nine bright lights descended in front of her taking the form of nine beautiful women with similar features and hair and eye color. The only difference that separated the nine sisters was that they each wore a traditional Greek dress that was a different color with a different animal over their heart.

These were the Nine Muses; they had been Nike's most trusted comrades and friends.

The tallest of the Muses who wore a long silver dress with an eagle over her heart approached Nike, "What is it Lady Nike?" She asked.

Nike gave the Muse a sad look, "The time has come Calliope. We need to find the people who carry The Spirits of The Gods." She said with dread in her voice.

Desmond and Chris, after recovering from the recent earthquake, headed over to the center of Windvale where Slipstream was located. Slipstream was one of the only places where the young adults of town could spend their time relaxing and getting away from the pressures they felt from school and everything else. The two friends walked through the sliding glass doors and saw that the place was already full of young teens; the entire place was like a combination of different pieces that served different purposes for the young patrons who enjoyed the comfortable and relaxing atmosphere. In addition to the main eating area that featured a circular marble bar with old school leather barstools and an older gentleman mixing drinks and cooking small portions of food for people to snack on, there was also a few marble eating tables and some red vinyl booths.

There was also a fairly sized dance floor towards the back of the establishment but that was mostly used on the weekends when the owner had his 'Teen Party Nights' as he called them. But what Desmond and Chris were focused on was the Native American boy around their age going to town on his personal turntables that the restaurant provided and was located just above the dance floor on an elevated platform. The young boy had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair that he had pulled back into a queue behind his head. The boy was also dressed from head to toe in black from the black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also wore a black fedora with a red band around it; the only other color the boy wore was the image of a golden sun in the center of his shirt. He also wore a silver wolf necklace around his neck, this was Damien Wulff.

He was another one of the guys' friends who was also a huge lover of music. He loved all manner of music from writing it, playing it, and singing it. His love of music was the reason he was able to get the job at Slipstream as their one and only DJ. Damien looked at his two friends and smiled at them before speaking into the microphone on his turntables.

"Alright alright people; this is DJ Wulff coming to you live from Windvale's own Slipstream; I'm gonna take a little break but this next one goes out to my boys Desmond MacArthur and Chris Lee." He said playing a fairly good song.

Damien got down from his turntables and met up with the other two boys. They each did a quick handshake and sat down in their normal booth.

"Hey did you guys feel that earthquake that happened?" Damien asked. The two boys nodded and Desmond rubbed the area over his heart again.

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing. Windvale is in a geographically secure area where an earthquake happening is just unnatural." Chris said. The three friends began to talk idly about nothing in particular when they saw a young boy around their age get flung into the middle of Slipstream. The three boys and a number of other patrons looked from where the boy was flung from and saw a blonde girl around their age standing in the doorway with a furious look on her face. The three friends groaned out loud.

"Annabeth." They groaned in unison. Annabeth St. Richards was a lovely girl by guy standards with long blonde hair that was tied in a single braid over her right shoulder with bright blue eyes, lovely tanned skin, and a figure that could drop a man's jaw from a mile away. But she also had a temper to match her looks; today she wore a tight long sleeve yellow v neck shirt that showed her midriff with a brown leather jacket over it, a pair of tight blue jeans and black high heeled boots that went to her knees. She also wore a tan felt cowgirl hat but the furious look on her face kind of took away from the loveliness she had.

Annabeth stomped over to the boy she flung into the restaurant and hauled him up by his collar, "If you ever put your hands on me again I will rip your manhood off and shove it down your throat, got it?!" she said with a heavy Southern accent in her voice. The guy nodded quickly, obviously afraid of Annabeth was going to do to him. She then flung the boy over to where the guys were and Desmond looked at him.

"Dude, if I were you, I'd get the hell out of here before she or I make good on that promise." He said with a certain glare in his eye. The boy nodded and got the hell out of dodge. Desmond sighed and made room for Annabeth to sit down at their booth which she proceeded in by putting her feet on the table.

Desmond sighed again, "Let me guess he put his hands on you when he shouldn't have?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Annabeth nodded, "Tried to grab my ass is what he did." She said before she took her hat off and laid her head on Desmond's shoulder, despite the way he acted, Desmond more than likely would've done much worse to the guy if he saw him putting his hands on Annabeth.

"Ara Anna, did another man go too far?" A gentle voice said. The group of four looked up to see a young Asian girl holding a tray of drinks with her. She had long chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders but she had her hair up in a ponytail due to Slipstream's uniform regulation. She had beautiful bright green eyes with small flecks of gold going through them; she had a fit athletic body that was covered by a pink polo shirt with a black knee length skirt and a white apron over it and a pair of white sneakers. She wore a pink Sakura necklace around her neck and an emerald ring on her right ring finger.

The name-tag on her apron said Isabelle but the guys knew her as Izzy. Izzy completed the quintet of friends who had all been together since the third grade when they were brought together from their different worlds by Desmond. Izzy set the drinks down in front of each one of the teens since she knew their usual order and sat down with them. The group of five began talking about mostly nothing until Izzy brought up the earthquake again; Desmond rubbed the area over his heart again. The five friends all knew what this meant, ever since they were little Desmond had sort of a sixth sense when it came to danger. That sense could always be traced to when he rubbed the area over his heart.

"Desmond, are you okay?" Izzy asked in Korean. Isabelle was half-Korean which is why she tends to go into the language when she talked and when her parents moved to America they took her father's last name of Moon.

Desmond looked at her, "I don't know Izzy. But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon." He said rubbing his chest.

"Lady Nike, we found them!" Calliope said as she finished looking at the world screen that showed various areas of the globe. When Nike told the Muses to find the people who held the Spirits of The Gods within them, they set a program that traced the entire Earth to find those that would fight against Hades and his legion.

Luckily the search went quick; Nike immediately went over to the screen and saw five beeping lights, "Thank the Gods the search went quick." She said.

Calliope nodded, "Indeed. It seems that the wielders all live in the same city known as Windvale and are all familiar with each other." She said.

Nike sighed in relief as the pictures of their warriors, images of Desmond, Chris, Damien, Annabeth, and Isabelle appeared. Suddenly, five brightly colored lights appeared above her and descended in front of her, there was a bright red eagle, a blue three-pointed trident, a black sun with ten spires around it, a yellow bow with a single arrow stung on it, and a pink dove.

Nike smiled, "These are the symbols of the Gods that those young people wield." She said.

Calliope nodded, "Adelfas come." She said and her other sisters appeared in front of her. The five godly symbols went out the halls of Olympus to find their owners. "It's time, let's gather the warriors." Calliope said. Her other sisters nodded and went off in pairs following four of the symbols while Calliope herself went with the symbol of Zeus.

Nike clasped her hands, "Please hurry" she said quietly.

Isabelle was currently in her room playing "Love Sick" by TTS on her keyboard. After she was done with her shift at Slipstream, she caught a ride home with Desmond on his motorcycle. Isabelle was reluctant to leave Desmond alone for two reasons, one because she was worried about the strange feeling that he had been having and two, she always enjoyed being around Desmond. What Desmond and the other guys in there little group didn't know was that she had a huge crush on Desmond. She didn't always like him but over the years when they began to spend more time together and how he treated her with such respect just made her feelings grow even more.

She wanted to tell him how she felt but was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. The only people that could tell about her feelings for Desmond were her mother and Annabeth, obviously. She stopped playing and looked at the picture on her dresser that was of her and Desmond at her sixteenth birthday, her father had wanted to dance with the son of some wealthy business tycoon but thankfully Desmond came to her rescue. Ever since then her feelings for the boy grew, she went over to the picture, picked it up, and smiled at it. How she really wanted to tell Desmond how she felt but she just couldn't for fear of rejection, she groaned out loud and face planted in the center of her bed.

"Still mulling eh?" a female voice said. Isabelle looked up and saw her mother standing in her doorway, at 45 years old, Karen Kazama was a really beautiful woman. She shared the same chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes with her daughter and had lovely tanned skin and a figure that denied her actual age. Her face looked as if she was in her late twenties but she took pride in her actual age, today she wore a white pantsuit with matching heels.

Isabelle sat on her bed, "Yeah eomma. Still mulling" she said putting the picture back. Karen came over and sat down in front of her daughter.

"Isabelle, why are you so afraid?" she asked. Isabelle pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top.

"I'm scared that he won't feel the way I feel. For all I know, he still thinks of me as his sister." She said. Karen nodded.

"Well from the way he is so protective of you and Annabeth I would have to agree." She said. Isabelle smiled; one of the things she loved about Desmond was how he was so protective of her and Annabeth. One time when a guy from their school tried to push himself on her Desmond came over and broke his wrist and arm.

At first she was scared and asked him why he would go so far and he just smiled at her and said, " _Protecting mi familia is what I do._ " He would always be there when she needed him; he was like a knight in shining armor.

Karen leaned over and kissed her daughter on the head, "Well you won't know until you try. Now your father and I have to go to a charity function so we'll be back late, be sure to have a guard with you at all times okay?" she said. Isabelle rolled her eyes, despite how much she loved her parents they were extremely overprotective of her since she was their only child.

"Yes eomma." Isabelle said. Karen nodded and left her daughter's room. Once she was alone, Isabelle put her headphones on her head and listened to her music but then a strange pink dove, about the size of her head, came through her window and floated near her. Isabelle knew she should have been scared but for some reason she felt some kind of warmth spreading through her body. She took her headphones off and reached out to the dove that rested on her finger, "Told you it was her." A female voice said.

Isabelle looked up and saw two women, both in their twenties and similar features long black hair, in her room. One was wearing a white dress with a picture of a doe over her heart and the other was wearing a long pink dress with a swan picture over her heart.

"Nani mono da (Who are you)?" she asked suspicious. The girl in the white dress inclined her head to her.

"My name is Clio and this is my sister Erato but you can call her Eri. I know this may be difficult to hear but you need to come with us." She said. Isabelle was about to ask what but she was soon covered in bright pink light and was gone.

Damien was sitting outside his house staring at the lake that was behind it playing a new tune on his guitar. Him, his mother Kayla, and his little sister Mia all lived a bit away from Windvale at the local Apache Indian Reservation after his father was killed due to his high gambling debts. Damien's father Malcom was actually a very well respected talent scout but when he began to play a little more poker than he should have, he raked up more debt than he could handle and the local loan shark put a bullet in his head. After that, Damien and his mother and sister moved to the reservation which took them in with open arms, despite his and Mia's half White blood.

Before Damien wouldn't set foot off of the reservation because he was so afraid that the same thing that happened to his father would happen to him as well, if it hadn't been for Desmond showing him that that he couldn't live his life in constant fear he wouldn't be where he is today. Damien strummed another tune on his guitar and wrote down a few lyrics in his notebook when something jumped on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw his sister Mia with her arms around his neck, he smiled and turned to face her and saw that she was all dolled up with makeup, lipstick, her long black hair in curls, and wearing a long black dress with matching shoes.

He smiled, "Hey Mimi, what are you so dolled up for?" he asked the young eight year old. She grinned widely and pointed at their mother who was coming towards them.

"Mommy is taking me to a ballet show in the city today." She said running over to their mother. Mia was an exact lookalike of their mother Kayla with the same black hair and brown eyes and tanned skin, Kayla was wearing a long black dress with a white shawl over her shoulders with black high heels and a silver necklace that was in the shape of a crescent moon around her neck. Her black hair fell around her shoulders and just a touch of makeup was on her face to heighten her natural beauty, she went over to Damien and kissed him on the top of his head.

"We're going to be back late, are you going to be okay by yourself?" she asked her son.

Damien nodded, "Yeah mom I'll be fine, if I get hungry I'll just go out and catch something." He told her. In addition to being a skilled musician Damien was also a skilled hunter, his grandfather was once a chief of an Apache tribe and he taught him how to use both the tomahawk and the bow and arrow so any time he needed food he could hunt on the reservation grounds or go fishing.

Kayla nodded, "Well okay then. Come on Mia we should get going if we want to beat traffic." She said holding her hand to her daughter. Mia nodded and took her mother's hand and they both walked away.

Mia turned back and waved at her brother, "Bye-bye Dae-Dae." She said calling Damien by her nickname she gave him and she got into her mother's Nissan Xterra. Damien waved back and watched as the two drove away. Damien turned around and went back to his music; he then felt strange warmth in front of him.

He looked up and saw what looked like a black sun shaped symbol floating in front of him, at first he thought it was kind of strange and freaky but something inside him told him that there was no reason to be afraid.

"Hey, this one is cute." A female voice said. Damien looked up and saw two women standing a few feet away from him; they both had similar features and black hair and appeared to be in their twenties. One was wearing a long burgundy dress with an image of an elk over her heart and the other was wearing a long violet dress with the image of a tiger over her heart.

"Um, can I help you ladies?" he asked trying to sound gentlemanly.

The girl in burgundy curtseyed to him, "Hello Damien, my name is Euterpe and this is my sister Melpomene, now I know this is difficult to hear but we need you to come with us." She said. Before Damien could ask what they were talking about he was suddenly surrounded by black light and was gone.

Annabeth was sitting on her couch with her hat pulled down over her eyes; she was still steamed about what had happened earlier with that guy. It happened a lot with her, guys thought that because of her blonde hair, blue eyes, and cowgirl hat that she would just be another easy conquest but she gave them quite a surprise. It wasn't that she didn't like guys, it was just that she wanted to find a guy who wanted to be with her for who she was and not just because she had a good body. And after her father left, thankfully, she always had a small problem of being suspicious of men and their ulterior motives.

If it hadn't been for Desmond she probably would have gone down a darker path that there was no return. Thanks to him her walls were knocked down and she now has some really great friends who were both guys and girls.

"Another rough day darling?" a female southern voice said. Annabeth took her hat off and saw her mother standing over her. Her mother had long blonde hair and blue eyes and a well-toned body from her days as a thief. She wore a black tank top with blue jeans and boots.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah mom, another guy who thought I was gonna be easy." She said sitting up. Her mother Megan sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulders.

"Well finding the right one is never easy, trust me I would know." She said. What Megan was talking about was the fact that when she met Annabeth's father, Scott, she thought she found the perfect man and was able to look away from her time as a thief. And when Annabeth was born she thought her life was perfect, but it turns out that while they were dating and when they got married, Scott was part of a huge slavery and prostitution ring and he wanted to use both Annabeth and Megan. When Megan found out, she immediately informed the police and had Scott arrested. Since then it has just been Annabeth and her mother, who was now a pretty successful medical assistant.

Megan heard a small beeping coming from her waist and looked down at her personal pager. She groaned at what the message said, "They need me in the ICU ASAP. Looks like multiple stabbing victims," she then looked over and kissed her daughter on the head, "I got to go don't wait up." She said.

Annabeth nodded, "Sure thing momma." She said. After changing into her scrubs Megan left Annabeth some money for food and headed off to the hospital. Annabeth was feeling hungry so she decided to order some Chinese. She pulled out her phone but before she could dial the number, a bright yellow bow with an arrow strung onto the bowstring came in from the open window and floated in front of her face. At first she was a bit freaked out but something inside her told her not to be afraid.

"I knew this was the one." A voice said. Annabeth shot up from her couch and saw two women who were obviously siblings with long black hair and similar features, one wore a long navy dress with an image of a lioness over her heart and the other wore a long yellow dress with an image of bear over her heart.

"Who the hell are y'all?!" Annabeth asked not really happy that there were two people who she didn't know in her house.

The one wearing yellow put her hands up, "It's okay ma'am. My name is Terpsichore and this is my sister Polyhymnia. Now I know this may seem hard to understand but we need you to come with us." She said.

Annabeth looked at them as if they were crazy, "Now I don't know who you are but there is no way that I'm…" she wasn't able to finish as she was transported away from her home in a swirl of yellow light.

Chris had just finished up feeding the younger dolphins in a nearby aquarium and headed off to feed the older ones. After leaving Slipstream he had to head over to his part time job at the local aquarium. One of the many things he inherited from his father was his love for the ocean and all that inhabited it, so when he turned 15 he was able to start volunteering. He didn't do it for the money since he didn't really need it but just for the opportunity to be a part of the aquatic world. Currently he wore a tight blue waterproof shirt with navy blue board shorts and black waterproof shoes. He reached the tank that held five dolphins in it, now normally they would keep the dolphins separate but these five were a special case.

They all looked out for each other in the wild before they were brought here, unfortunately they can't leave since they were all injured by an oil tanker explosion causing them all to become half deaf relying only on their echolocation to get them to move. Now what made these five special was because they were so used to each other they could use each other to move and tell them where to go by relying on each other. These five were Chris' favorites because they reminded him of his little group of friends, each one of the dolphins came from different pods but they all came together thanks to the head dolphin Storm. It was the same with the five of them; they all came from different worlds but thanks to Desmond they were able to look past the different ways they grew up and could just be themselves.

If it wasn't for Des, Chris would just be a quiet little nerd who no one would even recognize. His friendship with Desmond changed all that. Chris smiled at the five dolphins that were able to recognize him due to his familiar scent.

"All right guys; chow time." He said tossing some fish into the tank, the five dolphins worked as a single unit to make sure that each one got their share. Some were even jumping into the air to catch them.

"How are the kids doing today?" a female voice said. Chris looked to his right from his kneeling position and saw a young girl around his age walking towards him. She had long brown hair that fell to her shoulders with a few amber highlights running through it. She had warm brown eyes and lovely tanned skin, she wore the same type of outfit that Chris wore except it was pink not blue.

Chris smiled at her and stood up, "Hey Callie. There how they always are, Wave and Sol are trying to tell who's stronger and Dust keeps them in line. Strom and Rose just hang back and let them sort it out, just the usual high jinx." He said with Callie coming closer to him. She handed him the usual log sheet and he signed what he had, Callie was actually so close to him that he could smell a new type of perfume on her that didn't smell at all like the chlorine of the pools that were at the aquarium.

"Hey is that a new perfume? I like it, smells like an ocean breeze." He said.

Callie blushed at the comment, "Um thanks Chris, I'm glad." She said. What Chris was oblivious to was that Callie had a big crush on him since the day she started working with him. Callie's situation was the same as Isabelle's; she wanted to tell Chris how she felt but was afraid of the outcome so she kept her feelings to herself.

Chris have the log back to Callie and saw that she had a small leaf sticking to her hair next to her cheek, "Oh, you got a little something in your hair, let me." He said reaching over to and grabbing the leaf and gently pulled it from her hair with his fingers slightly brushing against her skin.

Callie blushed even more, "Uh t-thanks, I g-got to go bye." She said taking off. Chris thought that was a bit strange but he just shrugged it off as one of the strange things girl's do. He went back to looking at the dolphins when a bright blue trident floated down from the sky and stopped in front of his face. Chris, being the nerd, he was instantly fascinated by the strange object.

"Wow, this guy is clueless." A voice said. Chris turned and saw two women with long black hair and similar features that were obviously related. One wore a long black dress with an image of a fox over her heart and the other wore a long green dress with the image of a snake over her heart.

Chris gave them a strange look, "Can I help you ladies with something?" he asked. The one wearing the black dress walked towards him.

"Hello Chris, my name is Thalia. The lady in green is my sister Urania, I know this may seem strange but you need to come with us." She said. Chris was going to ask what she was talking about but before he could he was covered in blue light and then gone.

Desmond was busy running over the various obstacles that littered the forest floor he was in. When Desmond got home his mother was still at work which wasn't unusual since she worked with Annabeth's mother, the difference was that his mother Carla was an actual doctor who Megan studied under. Desmond quickly changed into a pair of black sweatpants, white sweatshirt, and a red muscle shirt with a pair of black and white Nike's. The forest he was running in was known as Tempest Forest and was located only a block down from where he lived, so any chance he got he would practice his free running skills by running through it.

Desmond's older brother David was an up and coming MMA fighter who taught Desmond most of his skills, the other skills he knew he picked up from other various senseis. Ever since Desmond was little he had been striving to make himself stronger and smarter to make his family proud and show his father that he could make something of himself.

When Desmond was ten years old and his brother was sixteen, their father James Rodriguez, left them with their mother and went off to marry the woman he was having an affair with. Before he left his mother asked why he would do something like this to his own family.

James turned to all of them and said, "I don't want this or any of you anymore." After that Desmond had done whatever it took to make himself into the type of man that could surpass and become better than the man that gave him life. And the reason why he and his brother took their mother's name instead of their father's.

It was also the reason his brother started MMA and why Desmond's friends and family meant so much to him. He didn't want anyone to feel as if they weren't wanted. Desmond had just jumped over a large rock and went on running; he thanked God that he still had his iPod on him. Currently he was listening to "One Shot" by B.A.P; it was a playlist that Isabelle had put together for him. He had to admit the K-pop stuff grew on him. Desmond came to stop a top a fairly large waterfall, he smiled and back flipped off of it, landing on the other side of the waterfall in shallow water. He continued running till he came to a small stone plateau that had been abandoned for years now.

When he stopped running, he began to perform a set of fast paced katas which ended in him breaking a stone slab with his hand. He stopped and let out long breath, he looked up at the sky which was turning grey with a few thunder clouds flashing. Desmond pulled out his headphones and closed his eyes, for some reason whenever there was a storm he always felt at peace. He never knew why, it was just the way he was but this storm gave him a bad feeling. He rubbed the area over his heart, he always had this sort of sixth sense whenever it came to danger and right now it was bugging he heck out of him

That was when a bright red eagle flew down from the sky and landed right on his shoulder, at first he was startled but he didn't feel the strange feeling in his chest so he didn't worry. The eagle flew around him in a proud manor as if it was glad to be around Desmond.

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised by this." A female voice said. Desmond turned around and saw a lovely young woman in her late twenties with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a long silver dress with an image of an eagle over her heart. Again Desmond felt a little strange but the feeling in his chest didn't appear so he didn't worry about it much.

"Surprised by what and who exactly are you?" he asked slightly suspicious. Even though the feeling in his chest didn't appear he still wanted to stay on his toes. The woman smiled and bowed to him.

"My name is Calliope, Desmond." She said coming closer to Desmond. He gave her a curious look since he knew what the name meant.

"Calliope, as in the Greek Muse Calliope?" he asked her.

Calliope nodded, "Exactly like the Greek Muse because I am she. Now I don't mean to be rude but I need you to come with me Desmond." She said getting right up in Desmond's face luckily he dwarfed her by a good few inches so he had to look down at her. Before he could even register what she was doing he was engulfed in red light.

Deep below the surface in Hades' domain he had felt that now was a good time to prepare one of his monsters for the first strike against the surface world. As if it could read his mind one of his monsters appeared, it had a humanoid body that was covered in thick red fur that had streaks of black running through it. It wore deep crimson armor that covered it chest, arms, shoulders, knees, and legs. Its hands were thick and muscled with four fingers on each and its legs were thick like tree trunks and its feet were hooved but its head was the most frightening. It was the head of a boar with a set of tusks protruding from its top jaw and two blood red eyes looked directly at its lord and master. This was Eurmanthean Boar in its human form; The Boar knelt down in front of Hades' throne and looked at his master.

"Master Hades it would be my honor to be the first to attack the surface." He said in a deep gruntled voice.

Hades nodded, "Very well, the honor will be yours do not fail me." He said threateningly. The Boar nodded and headed off to fulfill his master's orders.

Desmond, Chris, Damien, Annabeth, and Isabelle all landed in a heap on top of each other. They all groaned as they hit the ground.

"Ay dios mio! Where the hell are we?" Desmond asked as he got to his feet and saw each one of his friend's getting up as well. After they got off each other they all said that they were brought to wherever they were by strange women with strange names.

Desmond nodded, "Each one of those woman had the names of the Greek Muses but the woman that brought me here said that she was the very same as the muse I mentioned." He said. The others all gave him strange looks as he looked around them to see if he could get a sense of where they were.

From what he could tell they were in some kind of cave that was completely made of stone, there was no kind of light source so none of them could really see anything around them. Suddenly two torches above them lit and illuminated some of the way, then two more, then two more, and so on until a long stone tunnel appeared before them going somewhere. The group of five didn't know what to think of this happening or even if they should follow where the tunnel led. Desmond decided to take a leap of faith and start walking down the tunnel with the others following them.

Isabelle quickly gripped onto Desmond's arm and used it like a lifeline, "Desmond, do think this is safe?" she asked.

Desmond looked at his friend and gave her a reassuring smile, "Well, following this tunnel is better than standing in that cave and not doing anything." He told her. She nodded but didn't let go of his arm. Soon the group came upon a large oak door that was covered in an image of what appeared to be the Great Titan War from Greek Mythology. Desmond, Chris, and Damien all went towards the door and shrugged before using all their strength and forced it open. What was behind the door took their breath away, it appeared to be some type of control room with a large circular table in the center, an enormous computer that looked as if it was going through various images.

There was a small training area that looked like a coliseum off to the right and five tubes each with a different color ranging from red, blue, black, yellow, and pink with a gold Greek Omega symbol in the center. And all around them appeared to be statues of various Greek Gods, all in all this room was spectacular.

"Incredible, this place is just amazing!" Chris said letting his inner nerd out as he began to explore the strange room. The rest of the group followed after him all equally impressed.

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah it's a cool room but where exactly are we?" she asked getting annoyed. She always did have a short fuse.

"Welcome to Olympus young ones." A voice said as if it was coming from all around them. The group looked up and saw ten bright balls of light descending from the ceiling above. The teens had to shield their eyes from the light's intensity but when it died down the lights turned into ten women. The first nine were the women who brought each one of the teens to the place but the tenth woman was someone none of them had seen before. She appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties and she wore a long white dress with a brown scarf covering her neck and a light brown fur jacket on her arms.

She had long brown hair and beautiful amber colored eyes that were highlighted by a small touch of gold eyeliner. She also wore a gold Greek crown on her head and a broach that clipped her dress together right in front of her shapely breasts that was a gold Omega symbol. This had to be one of the most beautiful women that any of the teens had met.

Desmond was the first to recover and cleared his throat, "Um I'm sorry did you just say we're on Olympus, like The Mount Olympus?" he asked.

The woman nodded and approached the group, "That is correct Desmond, this is Olympus and I am Nike. The Goddess of Victory and it is an honor to meet all of you." She said bowing to the group. They all relaxed a degree as Nike walked around them to greet each one of them. "I must apologize for the strange way I had all of you brought here but I'm afraid there is an urgent matter that concerns all of you." She said.

Annabeth gave her a disbelieving look, "What the hell you talking about?" she asked in slightly pissed off voice.

Nike nodded, "Well in order to tell you what is happening I need to tell you a story. Why don't you all have a seat?" she said and the five sat down in the seats around the table. The muses all stood around the teens that they brought to Olympus while Nike waved her hand in the air and a video like image appeared hovering in the center. The image depicted various events of the Greek Gods fighting different monsters.

"Thousands of years ago after the Great Titan War when the Gods defeated the Titans, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades being the Big Three divided up the world. Zeus became the king of the heavens, Poseidon became the ruler of the seas, and Hades, despite being the eldest of the Big Three, was left to rule the underworld." She told the teens. Desmond nodded.

"Yeah and then the Big Three sliced up their father Kronos into little pieces with his own weapon and tossed him into Tartarus. We already knew that, it's one of the most popular stories in Greek Mythology." He said. Thalia giggled and whispered to her sister Urania.

"Smart and cute, I wonder if he's taken?" she asked her sister causing them both to giggle but this caused Isabelle to scrunch her face up in annoyance.

Nike nodded, "That is true but there is another part to the story. When Hades was given the task of ruling the Underworld, he never really forgave Zeus for the position he gave him. And that anger had been growing ever since and soon after the first war, Hades had done something nobody saw coming. He joined forces with his father Kronos to take over Olympus. Doing this Kronos gave Hades a portion of his power which he used to gain control over the many monsters that roamed the Earth at that time.

When they began to attack Olympus, Zeus and the other members of his pantheon joined together to fight off the invasion but sadly they were not strong enough to do it alone. Then, a miracle appeared, in the mortal world there was a group of warriors who had immense faith in the Gods appeared and wanted to fight with them. The Gods decided to let them fight and with the combined powers of Gods and mortals they were able to seal Hades and Kronos away, unfortunately doing this caused each of the Gods to go into a deep sleep with only their consciousness performing their duties and that is how the world became the way it is today." She finished

The teens took a moment to absorb the information that Nike told them before Damien spoke.

"So what does any of that have to do with us?" he asked.

Nike sighed, "Well, my cousin Persephone, who is also Hades' wife and my informant, has informed me that the seal the Gods placed on Hades is weakening due to the growing powers he received from Kronos. That's what caused the recent earthquake in your town and unfortunately your city is where Hades will send his legion." She said. This caused each one of the teens to shoot up from their seats.

"Well why can't you do something about him?" Annabeth asked furiously.

Nike shook her head, "I don't have the strength to take on Hades' legion but you five do." She said. Once again the five brightly covered objects that the teen's first saw came towards them and flew around their bodies.

"Those are the symbols of the Gods. Those show that each one of you carries the spirit of an Olympian God and with their power on your side you will fight as Power Rangers." She said before walking towards Isabelle.

"Isabelle, you are beautiful both inside and out. Despite coming from a rich family you have a kindred spirit and a loving personality, which is why you wield the spirit of Aphrodite and shall fight as the pink ranger." She said. As the pink dove flew around Isabelle's body, it began to make her body glow with pink energy; Isabelle was then dressed in a completely new outfit.

She wore a black skirt that had a pink dove outline on the side; she also wore knee high black boots, a white shirt with a black vest over it that also had a pink dove outline over her ribs that was underneath a pink leather jacket with a gold Omega symbol on the back. She also had a touch of makeup on her face that highlighted her lovely features.

"N-nani?" she said looking herself over as the pink dove landed in her hand and transformed into a gold flip phone device. Nike then moved over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, despite having a very fiery temper the only thing you desire from this world is to protect the people you care about and find the right one for you. That is why you wield the spirit of Artemis and shall fight as the yellow ranger." She said. The yellow bow and arrow flew around Annabeth's body, making it glow with yellow energy. She was soon dressed in a similar outfit like the one Isabelle wore but with certain differences. Instead of a dove on her skirt and vest it was a yellow bow and arrow with knee high black boots and a yellow leather jacket with a gold Omega symbol on the back.

"What the hell?" she said as she looked herself over and the yellow bow and arrow landed in her hand and transformed into a gold flip phone like device. Nike then moved to Damien.

"Damien, since the time you could walk you have been in love with all manner of music. Your talent and fun loving personality is the reason the spirit of Apollo has chosen you. With his power you shall fight as the black ranger." She said. The black sun flew around Damien's body and made it glow with light purple energy. The light died down and Damien was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants with an outline of a black sun over his left thigh. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it that had an outline of a black sun over his ribs. Over all of it he wore a black leather jacket with a gold Omega symbol on the back.

"Hey; not bad." He said admiring his new threads and the black sun landed in his hand and transformed into a gold flip phone. Nike then moved to Chris.

"Chris, you have the blood of past rangers coursing through your veins and with that you have inherited your mother's boundless athleticism and your fathers love of the ocean and all that inhabit it. That is why the spirit of Poseidon has chosen you to fight as the blue ranger." She said. The blue trident flew around Chris' body covering it in blue energy. The light died down and Chris was dressed in an outfit similar to Damien's but instead of a black sun on his pants and vest it was an outline of a blue trident. Over it all he wore a blue leather jacket with a gold Omega symbol on the back.

"Very nice." He said looking himself over as the blue trident landed in his hand and turning into a gold flip phone device.

As Desmond was looking over his friend's new uniforms he noticed that all except one color was shown. The thought soon came across his mind and his eyes widened when Nike came near him, "No way." He said quietly. Nike nodded confirming his fears.

"That's right Desmond. Your strong love to protect your friends and the city you love is matched only by your incredible athletic skills. That is why the spirit of Zeus has chosen you to become the…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up," Desmond interrupted the Goddess, "Now I understand all this monster business but me being the red ranger? Impossible, I can't be a leader sorry." He said backing away. Isabelle grabbed onto Desmond's arm, forcing him to stop. Desmond looked down at his friend who had a determined look on her face.

"You're wrong Desmond you do have what it takes to be a leader." She said. Desmond gave her as if she was crazy and she smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you I'd just be a little rich girl who was too afraid to make friends. It wasn't until you took me for whom I was that you became my very first friend, so no matter where this job might go I will follow you." She said.

"Isabelle." Desmond said surprised. Damien then came up and patted Desmond on the arm and gave him a cocky grin.

"It's the same with me bro, without you I probably never would have never gotten over what happed with my dad and left the reservation. Hell, I wouldn't have even gotten my job if it wasn't for you, so no matter what happens I got your back." he said giving me a thumbs up.

"Damien." Desmond said. Annabeth came over and lightly punched Desmond in the arm before smiling at him.

"Desmond seriously, where would I be if it wasn't for you? Probably in some kind of gang, or in prison or worse, even though I tried to basically kill you when we first met you didn't give up in trying to get me out of my shell. So no matter what happens in the future, I'll be by your side." She said smiling.

"Annabeth." Desmond said. Chris then came over and put a hand on Desmond's shoulder.

"Bro, we've been through so much crap in our lives from your dad skipping out on you to me always getting beat up for being a nerd. This really doesn't seem like anything different then what we normally go through. I got your back as always brother." He said smiling.

"Chris, guys," Desmond said looking at each one of his friends that he basically considered family. As they spoke about how they all came together he realized just how much he had stepped up and kept this little family of theirs from getting into trouble. Now was a time for him to step up and become the kind of man who could protect the city he loved and the world. Desmond nodded and stepped forward towards Nike.

"Nike, Goddess of Victory. I, Desmond Martinez who wields the spirit of Zeus shall fight with my family as their leader, as the red ranger." He said and raised his hand to the sky and the red eagle flew into his hand causing his whole body to glow with bright red energy and a bolt of thunder to strike him. The light was so bright, that the others in the room had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down and the thunder disappeared, Desmond was dressed in a similar outfit like the other guys, black cargo pants with a red outline of an eagle on the left thigh and on the ribs of his black vest on top of his white shirt. But what set his outfit apart from all the others was that instead of a leather jacket he wore a red leather trench coat that reached his ankles, trimmed with gold, a high collar, and the gold Omega symbol on the back.

Desmond looked over his new outfit and smiled as the red eagle turned into a gold flip phone device, "Wow this is some nice gear." He said admiring his new coat. Nike smiled at the new team of rangers that she was able to find.

Suddenly a loud alarm rang through the whole room and the screen focused on a picture of downtown Windvale which was currently being attacked by strange creatures that had pitch black skin and grey armor that appeared to be made from bone covering their chest, groin area, and faces. They had a mouth filled with sharp yellow teeth and soulless red eyes; they were all carrying short swords that were made out of pitch black metal.

At the head of the pack was a humanoid boar creature carrying a large oak club. Nike immediately went over to the screen and typed on it, "It's the Eurmanthean boar in his human form, with him are a group of creatures known as Forsaken." She said.

Desmond made a face of anger as he saw a Forsaken injure an older man in front of his wife and child, "Now I'm angry, nobody attacks my city. Nike, get us down there, also, how do we use these things?" he asked looking at his gold flip phone that he assumed was his morpher.

"Your Mythic Morphers activate by pressing the Omega symbol above the number keypad, it will shift the center screen up to form another Omega symbol. The activation code is, "Ancient Power, Awaken this Hour." She informed them. The new team of rangers all nodded and stood in a line preparing for Nike to teleport them to where the attack was happening. Before they disappeared, Nike turned and looked at them, "Rangers, this will be the first test of your new powers. Do not worry, the Gods will be with you and give you their strength." She said.

Desmond smiled, "The Gods are only half our power, the rest we get from each other." He said causing the rest of his friends to smile. Nike smiled and initiated the teleportation, the five teens were soon covered in light that were their individual colors and they were soon gone.

Nike sighed and put her head to the sky, "May the power protect you." She said in Greek.

The Eurmanthean Boar looked like he was having the time of his life. He knocked over a few cars and knocked a few large chunks out of buildings causing them to collapse, luckily there were no one in them since it was a weekend. His Forsaken warriors were having fun attacking pretty much anybody they encountered.

The Boar laughed loudly, "With all this power on our side nothing will be able to stop Master Hades from taking over this world." Suddenly a large gust of wind knocked The Boar off his feet; he quickly got back up and looked for the source of the wind while the Forsaken gathered around him. The wind suddenly moved around the Forsaken and The Boar until it sailed over up a flight of stairs and settled around a group of five teenagers dressed in different colored jackets. The Boar looked at the teens with a look filled with hate, "Who exactly do you think you are humans?!" he shouted at the five.

Desmond, Chris, Damien, Annabeth, and Isabelle all stood atop a flight of stairs staring down at the group of monsters. The Boar glared at them with hate filled eyes, "Who exactly do you think you are humans?!" he shouted. Annabeth smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well to put it simply, we're the ones who are going to take you down." She said. Chris rolled his shoulders as he looked at The Boar.

"The first mistake you made was stepping out of the Underworld." He said with venom in his voice. Isabelle tugged on the sleeves of her new jacket.

"The next mistake was coming into Windvale." She said. Damien cracked his knuckles outward before flicking out both of his wrists.

"Now it's your time for you guys to see what happens to bullies in our city." He said. Desmond cracked his neck and pulled out his Mythic Morpher.

"Now prepare for your divine punishment. Let's do it guys!" He said as they all flipped open their morphers and pressing the center Omega button, causing the center part of the screen to slide up and complete the Omega on the top part of the phone while the others did the same. The whole screen began to glow brightly, the five teens the crossed their arms in an 'x' formation, "Ancient power," they then moved their arms in a clockwise motion before raising their arms to the sky, "Awaken this hour!"

( _ **Morphing Sequence**_ )

 _Desmond is shown on top of Mount Olympus with a dark and furious storm raging on behind him; his morpher began to glow brighter as a phantom image of Zeus appeared out of it. The image of Zeus began to merge with the various parts of Desmond's body from the legs, arms and body which formed a red bodysuit. The suit had a red chest with red sleeves on top and white underneath and on the sides of the ribs. The pants were red on the outside but white on the inside that ended on the boots which had a gold border around the knees. He also sported white gloves with gold borders around the wrists and a gold Omega symbol on his chest. And on his right hip was a red and white blaster while a folded up bronze sword was on his left hip. Finally, the red eagle flew around Desmond's body before settling on his face forming a red helmet with a large black visor in the form of an eagle outlined on white._

 _Chris is shown on top of Mount Olympus with an angry, roaring ocean behind him. His morpher began to glow bright as a phantom image of Poseidon appears out of it, the phantom Poseidon begins to merge with the various parts of Chris' body forming his ranger suit. His suit was the same as Desmond's except his was blue where Desmond's was red. The blue trident flew around his body and settled on his face forming a blue helmet with a large black visor in the shape of a trident outlined in white._

 _Damien is shown on top of Mount Olympus with a bright yellow sun shining behind him. His morpher began to glow bright as a phantom image of Apollo appears out of it, the phantom image began to meld with the various parts of Damien's body and formed his ranger suit which was the same style as Desmond's except his was black where his was red. The black sun flew around his body and settled on his face forming a black helmet with a large black sun shaped visor with ten spires outlined in white._

 _Annabeth is shown on top of Mount Olympus with a lush green forest behind her. Her morpher began to shine brightly as a phantom image of Artemis appeared out of it, the image began to meld with the various parts of Annabeth's body and formed her ranger suit which was the same as Desmond's but was yellow where his was red. She also had a small skirt with white leggings underneath instead of pants. The yellow bow and arrow flew around her body and settled on her face forming a yellow helmet with a large black bow and arrow visor with the arrow pointing up and was outlined in white._

 _Isabelle is shown on top of Mount Olympus with swirling colors of light behind her. Her morpher began to glow brightly as a phantom image of Aphrodite appeared out of it, the phantom image began to meld with the various parts of Isabelle's body and formed her ranger suit which was the same as Annabeth's but was pink where hers was yellow. The pink dove flew around her body before settling on her face forming a pink helmet with a large black dove shaped visor outlined in white_.

( _ **End Sequence**_ )

The new rangers stood before the servants of Hades fully morphed while Hades watched the battle form the Underworld, "Impossible." He said angrily while Persephone smiled in joy as her cousin was able to find the warriors in time.

The Boar stood in shock at the sight of these new people who were mere humans just a second ago, "This can't be!" he shouted in anger.

Desmond flicked his wrist before glaring down at the monster. "Oh, trust me boar, you haven't seen anything yet." He said.

"Fury of the storms, Mythic Fury Red Ranger!" Desmond shouted.

"Serenity of the Seas, Mythic Fury Blue Ranger!" Chris shouted.

"Guidance of the sun, Mythic Fury Black Ranger!" Damien shouted.

"Thrill of the hunt, Mythic Fury Yellow Ranger!" Annabeth shouted

"Radiance of beauty, Mythic Fury Pink Ranger!" Isabelle shouted

"Five stars guided by the powers of above! Power Rangers Mythic Fury!" they all shouted as a multi colored explosion of smoke appeared behind them.

The Boar growled, "Wretched humans Forsaken attack!" he shouted as his warriors charged at the rangers.

"Bamanos, mi familia." Desmond shouted as the five of them flipped off the steps to meet the Forsaken.

Desmond jumped up and spin kicked the first Forsaken he met, he then began to take down each and every Forsaken that came near him using every bit of training he had under his belt to his advantage. It was as if he had been training for this his whole life, one Forsaken came at him but he retaliated with a back fist to the side of its head, followed by a chop to the side of its neck and ended with and upper cut. Another Forsaken tried an overhead strike on him but Desmond blocked its wrist and punched it hard in the stomach before flipping it onto the ground.

Desmond then charged at three more Forsaken and kicked each one of them in the chest before flipping off the last one, when he landed back on the ground his visor flashed red and an assortment of information began to flow into his head.

"Comprendo." He said understanding all the information his Godly spirit was giving him, he held his hand out and a swirl of red wind and thunder flowed down it and formed a new weapon in his hand. The weapon was a sword, it held the shape of a broadsword but near the bottom of the blade there was a jagged section on both sides. Stamped on the bronze hilt was a gold Omega symbol and a black grip. The entire blade was bright silver, "Storm Sword!" he shouted before charging again.

Desmond wielded his new weapon like a champ which was no surprise since the broadsword was his weapon when he competed in competitions. He slashed any Forsaken that was unluckily enough to be in his path, one Forsaken tried to strike him with its sword but he blocked it with the jagged area of his blade before punching the Forsaken and slicing him across the chest. Desmond then spun the sword over his head before slashing two more Forsaken that were near him. Finally, only a few Forsaken stood but none of them dared to attack the new red ranger, as if going by instinct Desmond touched the Omega symbol on his sword's handle before running his hand down the blade making it glow with red static energy.

Desmond then held his sword calmly behind him as he prepared his final attack, "Storm's Savagery!" he yelled before slashing downward with his sword and launching an energized slash of red energy at the final group of Forsaken evaporating them. Desmond smiled behind his helmet, "Muy Bueno." He said hefting his sword over his shoulder.

Chris flipped over a group of Forsaken before pulling out the blaster that was on his hip, the blaster was the shape of a pistol but sported a red and white color scheme and a gold Omega symbol on both sides.

"Olympia Magnum!" He shouted as he fired off a few laser shots with expert precision, _I should thank Uncle Carter for those sharpshooting lessons_ , he thought. Chris dodged under a strike from a Forsaken's sword before upper cutting it in the jaw, he then shot down a few more Forsaken. One Forsaken came up to Chris and tried slashing him with its sword but Chris was able to dodge each strike before landing a series of a series of kicks to the Forsaken's body and ended with a spinning heel kick to its face.

Suddenly, his visor began to flash blue as a series of images and information flowed into his mind. Chris nodded and holstered his blaster, he held his hand out and a surge of water began to flow down his arm until it reached is hand and transformed into an iron three pointed trident with a blue grip and the gold Omega symbol where the three points met the grip.

"Hydro Trident!" Chris yelled as he spun the trident behind his back. Chris began to spin the trident around his body, slashing Forsaken in the process with the razor sharp points. One Forsaken tried to strike him with its sword but he caught it inside the trident and spun the Forsaken's arm and pinned it on the ground.

Chris looked up and saw a Forsaken trying to land a strike from above with its sword, Chris kept the trident prongs pinned to the Forsaken on the ground and used his weapon as leverage to jump up and kick the Forsaken in the chest knocking it away a few feet. The Forsaken Chris had pinned was lifted by his trident and slashed across its chest, Chris stood in front of the last group of Forsaken as more images were shown in his mind.

"That will work." He said as he tapped the Omega symbol on the hilt of his trident causing the three prongs to glow with blue energy, "Riptide Rage!" he shouted before slashing horizontally across the air releasing a pressurized slash of water destroying the last of the Forsaken.

Chris spun the trident around his back and smiled behind his helmet at his job well done.

Damien looked like he was having the time of his life. He kicked one Forsaken away and reached down to is waist and pulled on the bronze handle that was holstered there, he pulled it out and pressed the button on the bottom and a short, bronze, leaf shaped blade popped out.

"Olympia-calibur!" he shouted as he began slashing down all the Forsaken around him, two Forsaken came up and tried to slash him with their swords but thanks to the new information given to him by his Godly spirit he was able to parry each one of their strikes. Damien knocked away each of the blades before slashing one across the chest and tripped the other off its feet before slashing the other in half.

Another tried to knock Damien of his feet but he blocked the strike, moved the blade away, and took the Forsaken's head off. Suddenly, series of images began to flow into his mind, the images stopped and Damien grinned behind his helmet.

"Oh, yeah." He said before holstered his blade, he then held his hand to the sky and a ray of sunlight beamed down and transformed into a black handled axe with a curved blade that had four guitar strings inside it.

"Rhapsody Axe!" he shouted as he gripped his new weapon. Damien used his new axe to slash any Forsaken that was near him, one tried to slash him with its sword but he parried it with his axe and slashed it across its chest.

Another Forsaken tried to rush him but Damien caught the attack between the strings of his axe and flipped the Forsaken off its feet. He then stabbed its chest and slashed another Forsaken across the chest and preceded his assault by embedding his axe it the skull of one unlucky Forsaken. Damien pulled his axe out and stood before the last few Forsaken and a series of images flew across his visor and into his mind. He smiled behind his helmet and looked towards the Forsaken, "Get ready to rock." He said as he gripped the center of his axe handle and twisted it, this caused the axe blade to split and become a double-bladed axe with both blades having a set of strings in the blade.

Damien turned his axe around and held it like he was holding a guitar, "Shining Echo!" he shouted and he began to run his fingers across the strings of his axe as if he was ripping across an electric guitar, the sound that was coming from the axe appeared to cause the Forsaken extreme pain. Just as he finished playing the last note, Damien threw his axe into the air as it gathered dark violet energy. He caught the axe as it fell and slashed horizontally across the air releasing a stream of violet energy that destroyed the Forsaken. Damien laughed in triumph and ripped across his axe in victory.

Annabeth kicked a Forsaken away before sweep kicking another and tornado kicking another. Thanks to her mother's teachings she was already athletic but being in her ranger suit made it seem like she was on a major adrenaline high. She dodged a slash from a Forsaken and grabbed its arm before breaking it and throwing it towards a group of Forsaken, she pulled out her Olympia-Magnum and fired off a set of shots with each one hitting its mark, probably the only good thing her dad taught her was how to shoot.

She felt a few Forsaken sneaking up behind her and spun the blaster on her middle finger before spinning on her heel and firing off a few shots that hit the incoming Forsaken. Suddenly, a series of images began to flow across her visor and into her mind giving her information.

"Hell, yeah." She said as she holstered her Magnum and held her arm out, bright yellow energy began to flow down her arm until it reached her hand and formed a yellow and white bow with bladed edges and a drawstring, she pulled on the drawstring and a yellow energy arrow formed in the bowstring, "Hunter Bow!" she shouted releasing the energy arrow that took down a few Forsaken.

Annabeth fired off a few arrows at the Forsaken and used the bow's bladed edges to slash a few across the chest. She dodged a slash from a forsaken sword and slashed its throat with her bow; suddenly she saw multiple Forsaken surrounding her so she jumped into the air and spun releasing a few energy arrows at the Forsaken around her, "Yee-Haw!" she shouted in glee. When she noticed that only a few Forsaken were left, her Godly spirit gave her the information to end them. She nodded and pulled on the center of her bow which caused the edges to rise slightly and look more like a compound bow.

Annabeth then pulled on the bowstring which caused a large energy arrow to form, she then raised the bow to the air with the arrow pointing up, "Judgment Arrow!" she shouted and released the arrow. When it hit the sky it broke apart and became multiple arrows that rained down and struck the Forsaken on the ground. Annabeth turned her bow back to normal and smiled at the job she did.

Isabelle had both her Olympia Magnum and Calibur out and was using both weapons to good use. When she began taking martial arts and started using weapons, she noticed her specialty was at using duel weapons. So with both her weapons out she was causing some serious damage, she shot down a few Forsaken that were at a long distance away at the same time using her blade in a reveres grip to strike down those that were closer to her. Two Forsaken tried a down ward slash on her at the same time but she blocked it with her blade and shot both in the chest before spinning around and taking off a Forsaken's head.

A Forsaken tried to slash at her but she dodged and pinned its arm behind it and used it as a human shield. She then used her position to shoot down a few more Forsaken before slashing the throat of the one she had pinned. That was when her Godly spirit began to feed her information through her visor.

"Wakata." She said as she holstered both of her weapons, she then held both her arms out and bright pink energy travelled down her arms until it reached her hands and formed two sliver daggers with pink handles and heart shaped hilts.

"Heart Daggers!" she said as she held her new weapons in a reverse grip. Isabelle then proceeded to slash any Forsaken around her like she had been doing it for years. She was also able to throw her daggers at the Forsaken and if she wished; more daggers would just reappear in her hands. She slashed one Forsaken upwards and slashed another downwards before throwing her daggers at two more Forsaken that pierced them both in the chest.

She saw that two more Forsaken tried to sneak up behind her but she spun on her heels and took of both their heads. She saw that only a few Forsaken stood left and her Godly sprit sent her the information that she needed to finish them for good, she held her daggers in a standard grip as the blades charged up with pink energy, "Radiant Crash!" she shouted as she slashed her daggers downward and they released a pink energy 'x' slash that charged at the Forsaken and destroyed them. Isabelle giggled cutely behind her helmet at her job well done.

The five rangers met back up as they noticed that The Boar was completely taken aback at the fact that they destroyed his legions but he recovered, "You may have defeated my Forsaken but you will not defeat me."

He said as he launched a large green fireball at the rangers which hit them dead on, The Boar thought his job was done until he heard someone say, "Not today!" He then saw the three male rangers jumping into the air.

Desmond, Chris, and Damien all looked down at The Boar from their mid-air position.

"Storm Sword!"

"Hydro Trident!"

"Rhapsody Axe!"

The three guys all slashed down with their special weapons, each releasing an energized slash that hit The Boar dead on. Annabeth and Isabelle ran through the fire and readied their weapons.

"Hunters Bow!"

"Heart Daggers!"

They both shouted as they launched energized attacks at The Boar which hit him dead in the chest, leaving a smoking center of the strike. The boys landed back on the ground and regrouped with the girls as The Boar tried to get back to his feet.

"This is impossible; humans cannot defeat a warrior of Hades like me." He said angry. Desmond stepped forward and put his sword on his shoulder.

"Well that's where you're wrong. We're not just ordinary humans; we have the power of heaven on our side and the power of family within us." He said as his friends agreed with him, Nike then communicated through the ranger's helmets and spoke with them.

"Rangers, now is the time to finish this. Combine your weapons and form the Heaven Blaster." She said. Desmond nodded at the goddess's instructions and looked at his friends.

"All right guys, let's do it. Weapons combine!" he shouted as they brought their weapons together. Damien, who had his axe blade still split, placed his axe out in front. Annabeth then placed her bow just below the axe blade while Isabelle placed her daggers, with the bottoms pointing forward, on the ends of the bow. The three prongs of Chris' trident detached and connected to the front and sides of the axe while the handle shortened and connected to the axe's handle. Finally Desmond's sword detached and connected to the opposite side of the axe and split apart while the handle connected to the trident base and turned sideways to become the trigger.

Desmond stood behind it the blaster while Chris and Damien stood on the left and right side supporting the blaster and Isabelle and Annabeth kneeled on either side and supported the blaster, "Heaven Blaster!" they all shouted.

"Aim," Desmond said as they targeted the Boar, "Ready, Heaven's Punishment!" they all shouted as a multicolored burst of energy launched from the tips of the blaster and headed straight for the Boar and hit him dead on. The five rangers turned around while the Boar fell in a large explosion, "Descend in Pain." Desmond said.

Hades released a roar of anger which caused the Greek fire around him to erupt in sky high, "Power Rangers, those Olympian bastards created Power Rangers?! I have never been more furious in my life." he said as he continued to rant about how ridiculous this was ridiculous and how he was going to get his revenge. Persephone was off to the side quietly smiling as she sent a telepathic message to Nike about how great her new warriors were. Maybe they actually had a way to stop Hades.

The five rangers had de-morphed and were now in the Command Center enjoying a few snacks and drinks that were courtesy of the Muses. Annabeth took a long swig of her sparkling cider before speaking.

"I still can't believe that we're Power Rangers!" she said the others agreed with the yellow ranger's statement, this was definitely a new experience for all of them.

"You all did great for your first time as rangers but make no mistake. Hades will not let up in his attempts to conquer the world." Nike reminded them. Desmond went over to the goddess and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We understand that Nike but don't worry. We won't let you or the other gods down in our mission, I consider these guys mi familia and now that includes you and the Muses now." He said smiling at Nike. Nike smiled at the new red ranger then at the others who had stood up and surrounded the goddess. Desmond put his hand out in the center and the others followed suit.

"This is going to be one wild ride." He said as they all threw their hands in the air, signifying their new status as rangers.


End file.
